magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Duels: Kaladesh
Kaladesh is the sixth expansion card set for Magic Duels and the first set in the Kaladesh block. Release Date Release Date (physical card game): September 30, 2016 Magic Online Release: October 10, 2016Kaladesh Information at wizards.com Please note that the dates above are NOT the release dates in Magic Duels! Magic Duels Release: * iOS: September 28/29, 2016 * Steam: September 28/29, 2016 * Xbox One: September 28/29, 2016 Release date depended on your region. The release happened late afternoon September 28th in North America, early morning on the 29th in other regions.Magic Duels Developer Insights Kaladesh on youtube Card list The list of cards from this set made available in Magic Duels can be found here. Themes & Mechanics With Kaladesh these mechanics were introduced to Magic Duels:Kaladesh Mechanics at wizards.com *'Crew and Vehicles' Turn a Vehicle Artifact with the Crew ability into an Artifact creature by tapping another creature. Gain additional benefits if the tapped creature has the Pilot subtype. Click here to read more about it. *'Energy' Gather a new resource of Energy counters ( ) and spend them on Energy abilities. Click here to read more about it. *'Fabricate' A triggered ability, that lets you put a number of +1/+1 counters on a creature, or create a number of 1/1 colorless Servo artifact creature tokens. Click here to read more about it. Developer Insights Watch Drew Nolosco and Chris Peeler announcing release date and upcoming changes for the Kaladesh update: Notable Changes: *Customizable Items: **Full Art Lands **Card Sleeves *Fixed Cards: , , / *Bugs **Too loud sound effects relative to mastervolume Patchnotes The full patch notes were posted on September 28:Magic Duels Patch Notes, September 28 #Card Swaps ##No card swaps for this release. #Fixed Issues ## is able to target itself with its own activated ability. ##When exiles a token creature, the next token creature to enter play with the same name will enter the battlefield tapped. ##Returning from the graveyard to play does not add any +1/+1 counters on it for each Zombie in the user's graveyard. ## does not return to the battlefield if the other creature that entered from the graveyard leaves play before ability finishes resolving. ##''Otherworldly Outburst's'' added triggered ability lasts past the end of turn. ##Play this card cannot be selected when Planeswalkers are exiled by . ## triggered ability does not display a "may" prompt when "Always Use Optional Abilities" option is turned off. ##Choosing not to copy anything with with X > 0 doesn't cause to go to the graveyard. ##The Devil creature token created by does not trigger ability when the Devil token dies and targets an opponent's creature to deal one damage. ## creates a token when a Wolf creature is being countered. ## triggered ability resolves while not on the battlefield. ##Enchanting a card with reveals hidden flavor text and results in overlapping text issues. ## transforms back into if a creature is sacrificed before her first transformation. ##Face-down transformed cards that are enchanted with are face-down in the hand when returned to the user's hand. ##Spells with support and an effect which targets a creature are able to target the creature if it becomes hexproof while the spell is resolving. ##Menace is not effective when the player concedes and AI takes over. ##User can create Decks with special characters if the name starts with "{" . ## 5 damage animation triggers even when not activated. ##The buff sound effect and visual effect when a card's P/T changes can be heard from the opponent's hand with cards that have ★/★ power and toughness. ##Host is not able to mulligan if client quits during the mulligan phase. ##After receiving the reward for participating in a Community Quest, user cannot contribute towards the next one until they reboot. ##+1/+1 counters FX is too loud. ##Parenthesized rubi appears on the information of cards during duel in Japanese. ## contains text incorrectly stating that the enchanted creature cannot attack when it actually can. #PC ##The host is separated from its invited partner when searching for random opponents in Two-Headed Giant and finds a lobby with three players already in it. ##When a creature attacks a planeswalker and is blocked, if the blocking creature is withdrawn the arrow then points to the player (but damage is still correctly assigned to the planeswalker). #Xbox ##Purchasing gold from the Gamehub while title is on will not update the gold amount until user reboots. #Known Issues ## is highlighted before the user has enough mana to cast it. ## instantly resolves without chances for pause/response. ##Having the opponent discard their last card using causes their last card to visibly remain in their hand for the duration of the duel. ##Skill Quests cannot be entered once the user has put any number of cards in the bottom carousel. ##Users are unable to select continue during Madness and Transform Skill Quests. ## cannot target planeswalkers with its second activated ability. ##When the AI targets the player and a planeswalker with , the attack's animation is displayed on both, but only one takes the damage. ##iPhone - Game crashes if the player zooms in on the opponent's lands. ##STEAM - The user is able to connect to others, but not friends in Two-Headed Giant. ##XboxOne - Tapping meld creatures warps the P/T display. ##When -2 ability is used on a token creature, the copy does not gain the copy badge. ##There is an erroneous loyalty box on the planeswalker when becoming a creature planeswalker. ##Cards exiled by have their set/block visible when zoomed in. ##There are out of order paragraphs in rules text of in all languages other than English. ##Zooming in on a card in hand while it is played won't force to zoom out. ##The number value for the opponent's energy counters displays upside down. ##With Combat Animations enabled, planeswalkers may enter the graveyard with an erroneous loyalty value. ##AI pilots vehicles unnecessarily and in disadvantageous ways. ##Achievements related to Rank and Versus Wins unlock at the wrong increments. ##Foil card state not being loaded during transition from My decks to Card Collection. ##Card sleeve reverts to the default one after syncing a deck from the server. ##"Energize" quest is only giving one energy counter worth of progress even if player plays a card that gives two or more energy counters. ##Drive Time counts abilities with "tap another creature" as part of the quest. ##User is unable to return in duel if they start a Skill Quest while discarding a card and leave it quickly. ##PC - The user can access the coin store when adding card sleeves to a deck while offline. ##PC - X Energy Cost does not count for the community quest "Powered by Aether." ##iOS – Soft lock occurs when attempting to resume deck building after attempting to purchase coins and putting the device to sleep. ##iPAD - Title soft locks when single pressing 4(B) to cycle through available mana. ##iOS - During the mulligan, if the user concedes and disconnects from Game Center, they will return to a hard locked game. ##XboxOne - Title softlocks when cancelling a Two-Headed Giant search. ##XboxOne - CRASH - The title can crash if a player is invited to a Two-Headed Giant lobby twice and then the host backs out of the lobby. ##XboxOne - The title returns the user to the title screen after disconnecting the controller, constraining, and resuming title in Two-Headed Giant Local Multiplayer. Storyline Welcome to Kaladesh! Optimism, innovation, and the spirit of creativity fuel a renaissance of innovation. Now, during the celebration of Inventors' Fair, we invite you to invent your tomorrow...today! Confirmed Cards Preview These cards have been confirmed so far: Magic Duels Twitter, September 02 Magic Duels Twitter, September 05 Magic Duels Twitter, September 06 Magic Duels Twitter, September 07 Magic Duels Twitter, September 08 Magic Duels Twitter, September 09 Magic Duels Twitter, September 12 Magic Duels Twitter, September 13 Magic Duels Developer Insights Kaladesh on youtube Wizards _Chris on Magic Duels reddit, September 14, 2016 Wizards _Chris on Magic Duels reddit, September 15, 2016 Magic Duels on steam, September 16, 2016 KLD preview Saheeli Rai.png KLD preview Bristling Hydra.png KLD preview Aradara Express.png KLD preview Skysovereign, Consul Flagship.png KLD preview Workshop Assistant.png KLD preview Acrobatic Maneuver.png KLD preview Aetherstorm Roc.png KLD preview Aviary Mechanic.png KLD preview Built to Last.png KLD preview Captured by the Consulate.png KLD preview Consul’s Shieldguard.png KLD preview Fragmentize.png KLD preview Gearshift Ace.png KLD preview Glint-Sleeve Artisan.png KLD preview Refurbish.png KLD preview Ruinous Gremlin.png KLD preview Thriving Grubs.png KLD preview Hijack.png KLD preview Fairgrounds Trumpeter.png KLD preview Longtusk Cub.png KLD preview Cloudblazer.png KLD preview Kambal, Consul of Allocation.png KLD preview Restoration Gearsmith.png KLD preview Veteran Motorist.png KLD preview Engineered Might.png KLD preview Contraband Kingpin.png KLD preview Whirler Virtuoso.png KLD preview Empyreal Voyager.png KLD preview Foundry Inspector.png KLD preview Weldfast Monitor.png KLD preview Cultivator’s Caravan.png KLD preview Long-Finned Skywhale.png KLD preview Ghirapur Orrery.png KLD preview Filigree Familiar.png KLD preview Consulate Skygate.png KLD preview Select for Inspection.png KLD preview Aethersquall Ancient.png KLD preview Hightide Hermit.png KLD preview Riparian Tiger.png KLD preview Aether Hub.png KLD preview Toolcraft Exemplar.png KLD preview Inventor's Apprentice.png KLD preview Bomat Courier.png KLD preview Scrapheap Scrounger.png KLD preview Foundry Inspector.jpg KLD preview Unlicensed Disintegration.png KLD preview Cataclysmic Gearhulk.png KLD preview Torrential Gearhulk.png KLD preview Noxious Gearhulk.png KLD preview Combustible Gearhulk.png KLD preview Propeller Pioneer.png KLD preview Thriving Ibex.png KLD preview Voltaic Brawler.png KLD preview Fleetwheel Cruiser.png KLD preview Bomat Bazaar Barge.png KLD preview Smuggler's Copter.png KLD preview Master Trinketeer.png KLD preview Angel of Invention.png KLD preview Nissa, Vital Force.png KLD preview Chandra, Torch of Defiance.png KLD preview Architect of the Untamed.png KLD preview Verdurous Gearhulk.png KLD preview Ovalchase Dragster.png The complete cardlist was published on September 21, 2016.Magic Duels facebook, September 21 KLD cardlist 01.jpg KLD cardlist 02.jpg KLD cardlist 03.jpg KLD cardlist 04.jpg KLD cardlist 05.jpg KLD cardlist 06.jpg KLD cardlist 07.jpg KLD cardlist 08.jpg KLD cardlist 09.jpg KLD cardlist 10.jpg KLD cardlist 11.jpg KLD cardlist 12.jpg Preview Screenshots These screenshots of Magic Duels: Kaladesh were published on Magic Duels app page on steam on September 16, 2016.Magic Duels on steam, September 16, 2016 KLD preview scr01.jpg KLD preview scr02.jpg KLD preview scr03.jpg KLD preview scr04.jpg KLD preview scr05.jpg KLD preview scr06.jpg KLD preview scr07.jpg KLD preview scr08.jpg KLD preview scr09.jpg KLD preview scr10.jpg KLD preview scr11.jpg KLD preview scr12.jpg KLD preview scr13.jpg Trailer Watch Wizards of the Coast's official Trailer for Kaladesh: Watch Wizards of the Coast's official Gameplay Trailer for Kaladesh: Preview Artwork References